


To an honest future.

by EscapedMinds



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapedMinds/pseuds/EscapedMinds
Summary: Fred & Fp finally have that talk they've been avoiding for years.





	To an honest future.

**Author's Note:**

> Small Spoiler for season 2, don't read if you don't want anything. Anyway so Fred&Fp are the true pairing of Riverdale, and no one can tell me otherwise. I almost want cw to know about them, but at the same time I don't want them to mess it up. I'm still waiting for Destiel to actually happen for crying out loud! (STOP QUEER BAITING CW!)

It’s been a solid two weeks since Fred Andrews has been back in the comfort of his own home. Two weeks after the near death experience. And the investigation hasn’t budged nor has his problems. How did everything go wrong? What happened to his perfect marriage and the white picket fence? There was a time that he believed it was actually what he wanted. But ever since everything came crashing down he realized he was fooling himself for so long. He stays up late at night, unable to sleep from the stress of it all. 

He hears a soft knock at his door, so soft it could’ve gone unheard if there wasn’t a second that followed. Fred peers through the door to see it is none other than FP Jones II. “Hey.” “Hey, wanna come in?””Yeah.”   
Fred leads them to the kitchen. “Coffee?” “Yeah sure.” Fred turns away to prepare the coffee, “So what are you doing here, I didn’t know you were out?””I didn’t, I’m not.” Fred turns around confused “You broke out?” “Yeah I needed to make sure everything is alright.” “Ah.” Fred pours the coffee and hands one to Fp and keeps the other for himself. He figures he’s going to need one for this conversation, maybe even something stronger and he eyes the cabinet with his Jack Daniels tucked away. 

They drink in silence, both unsure of how to begin. “You always made the best coffee.” “Thanks.””So how’s jughead?” He knew that Jughead would be the first question out of his mouth, but somehow he wasn’t prepared for it. “I’m sorry F…Right after you got arrested social services came and sent him to another family on the southside.” “What?! And You didn’t tell me, why didn’t anyone tell me? Why did you let them take him? Did you not want to take care of him anymore or something?!” 

Fred knew that he would get upset about the situation, hell he would’ve too. But he’s taken care of Jughead for years now, ever since Archie and him first became friends. “Don’t you dare question how much I care for that kid! I treated him like he was one of my own! They took him because I’m not doing too well with finances. Hell I even suggested to Archie that he should live with his mother until I get things settled here. I’m trying my best here Fp, I’m going to get him back, or die trying.” The shock written as clear as day on Fp’s face, slowly fades to a somber depressive state. He knew that Fred had been there for Jughead more than he was, and he knew questioning Fred’s concern was uncalled for but apologizing outright wasn’t one of his strong suits. “Thank you, that’s all I could ask for.” 

The silence continues, only this time both of them are growing quite comfortable with each other’s presence. Much like the old days. “How are you?”“I’m good, thankfully the bullet went straight through, and it didn’t hit any major organs.” “I’m glad.” 

Fp gets up and heads towards the door. “Well I gotta get back.” “Thank you for the coffee.” But before he reaches the door, “ You’d think with how often I see your back, I’d be used to it by now.” Both of them had avoided this conversation for years now. They each locked away their past knowing full well they had to for both of them to move on. Fp had hoped that coming here now wouldn’t open that lock, but his luck was never on his side. He stops dead in his tracks and turn towards him in frustration. “What are you trying to say Fred? Just say it!”“You’re good at leaving! Even back then, especially back then.” “Why are you bringing this up now Fred?! It’s been twenty years!”

Fred had written down in his mind if he ever had the chance to speak to Fp about any of it again what he would say. But none of it would come to him only “…I waited for you at our spot, I even came early in case you wanted to change your mind and ditch me. Evidently I wasn’t early enough because you already left or never came.””You came early?! How long were you there?” “That’s not the point FP! Where were you?! All of those years we could’ve been…” 

No longer able to face him, Fred sighs and turns back around facing the sink trying to urge the tears back. He hears Fp walking towards him, well that’s a change. “I was afraid. You could’ve had a great life without me. You had a future. What am I? I’m just a punk from the southside. You deserved better than me. “ Over the years Fred made thousands of reasons why Fp had left him. But they all came down to the fact that they were from different parts of town, different walks of life. Fp had never outright admitted to being self conscious about it, but Fred had his suspicions. He was mad to hear what his mind conjured up years ago be confirmed. 

He turns around with a new found fury. “THAT WAS MY DECISION TO MAKE NOT YOURS!” “And you weren’t thinking clearly, we would’ve never worked! But hey we both moved on and had a great life without each other. Let’s keep it that way.” Fp turns around and makes for the door again. Fred had once hoped that one day they could be together again, but during the years of his marriage he had decided early on that he would try his best to lock those memories away. He was never truly successful in doing so considering that was the main reason why Mary had left. And ever since his perfect life came crashing down, all he ever thinks about now is the what if. 

“You’re wrong.” “What?” ”I don’t regret my marriage, and I certainly don’t regret Archie. But I regret us. There’s a reason why Mary left. She was tired of always being number two to me.” “What are you talking about Fred?””I was never able to let you go FP. Don’t you get it?! You’re my number one Forsyth Pendleton Jones II!”

Both of them were shaken to their core, Fred for having finally been able to admit to not only himself but to Fp his true feelings. And Fp was shocked to believe that anyone had wanted him, that Fred had still wanted him. Even after all these years. “That bullet wound messed you up, you aren’t thinking clearly. “”No Fp, for the first time I am. I saw my life flash before my eyes and before I thought I died I saw you. And I knew then that If I made it out of this alive I owe it to myself and to you to at least tell you my feelings. And if it’s at all possible I want us to try again. But if not then that’s okay too. I just needed to get it off my chest.” 

Fp, looked away unable to meet fred’s eyes. Those eyes he had dreamed about for years. “…It’s been so long Fred.” “I know, but don’t you see? We’ve both lived the lives we thought we wanted and yet here we are again. Back here together having this conversation. You stand there saying you wanted me to go and have that perfect life with a wonderful marriage and a white picket fence. And guess what I did, but it wasn’t enough, it wasn’t what I needed. I needed you Fp, I still need you.” 

Fp’s body moved on autopilot he closed the gap between them. His hands trace over him and he holds Fred’s face between them. He caresses those soft lips with his own, the lips he knew by heart. The lips he thought he’d never feel again. But as always fear, that had laid claim to both of them for years now, reared its ugly head. “So how do we move on from here?”“I’m not sure but we can establish if we both want this.”“…I do.””So do I.” 

Braver now than he’s ever been Fred grabs Fp’s hands in his own. “So do I, and this is when you go back to prison only this time when you walk away you look back.” “I won’t be out for a long time.””I’ve waited twenty years for you. I can wait a little longer.”“Fred, will you promise to be waiting when I get out?””Of course I will.” And he seals his vow with another passionate kiss, hoping he can transfer everything he feels into it.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to write more about them, i love them so much. Tell me if you want more and, I'm planning on having an alternate version with some smut so keep your eyes open for that. XD Also i might make a fanvid of them, because i just can't get enough of them!


End file.
